Primrose
by naideel
Summary: It's me, Kris. If you try to take the flower, you lose everything. Are you curious? [A KrisHo fict]
1. Chapter 1

**Primrose**

.

from naideel

starring EXO Kris – Suho

a Fantasy Romance fanfiction

beware for **Mature Contents, BL, etc**

.

_It's me, Kris. If you try to take the flower, you lose everything._

_Are you curious?_

.

**1****st**** Chapter, Suho**

Jalanan ibukota selalu terlalu menarik untuk ditelusuri. Disana, sebuah kastil megah berdiri dengan segala keindahan duniawi yang terlintas dibenak semua orang jika mengacu pada hal berbau arsitektur. Para prajurit berseragam biru tua berlalu-lalang disegala tempat, tak terkecuali halaman bangunan megah yang disebut kastil itu. Dibawah langit dengan gumpalan awan putih, mentari yang tersenyum menenangkan, dan hawa musim semi yang hangat, semua orang terlihat berjalan dengan santai ditemani cicit burung gereja.

Negara itu sudah berumur hampir tiga setengah abad. Kondisi politik dan ekonominya teratur tanpa kendala berarti padahal berdiri diatas wilayah dengan potensi alam yang tidak terlalu menjamin. Primrose, nama negara parlementer yang masih teguh berdiri ditengah banyak negara yang sudah berkepala negara presiden. Wilayahnya berada di daratan benua Asia Timur, beriklim subtropis, dan punya industri yang sangat maju.

"Selamat pagi," Suara serak bernada dingin membuat beberapa orang mengejang takut kearah si pemilik suara. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah terduduk dilantai dengan posisi menunduk menghadap si pemilik suara serak. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria berparas menawan, bibirnya yang penuh sedikit menekuk kebawah dan rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi kebelakang. "Setidaknya kau jawab pertanyaanku, tuan!"

Suaranya berubah menjadi teriakan geram. Si pria paruh baya mengejang lagi dan membuat kepalanya makin menunduk dalam.

"Ini aku, Kris. Jika kau ingin mengambil bunga itu, kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Apa kau penasaran?" Kali ini sosok pria menawan yang mengaku bernama Kris tersebut berlutut dihadapan si pria paruh baya. "Aku tanya, apa sekarang kau masih penasaran?" Sebuah tinju dilayangkan kearah wajah lawan bicaranya, membuat tubuh yang tidak sesempurna miliknya itu terhempas kebelakang lalu mengucurkan darah deras dari hidungnya.

"Mm-m-maafkan aku, Yang Mulia."

Kris tertawa. Ia berdiri sembari menatap dalam kedua manik si pria paruh baya dengan tatapan beringas yang sulit diartikan. "Kau masih berani padaku? Kau berani menyentuh bunganya? Aku ini Kris!" Pandangannya beralih pada dua orang pengawal yang ikut menatapnya takut, "Serahkan semua data tentang orang ini dan penggal kepalanya. Lakukan dalam dua detik."

Dalam dua detik, kepala si pria paruh baya telah jatuh kelantai. Terlepas dari badannya yang sedikit gempal. Tidak ada jeritan, hanya ringisan sang algojo-lah yang terdengar.

Cahaya temaram memasuki ruangan sang raja. Ditumpukan berkas yang mesti ia baca dengan baik, matanya terpaku pada sebuah hiasan kecil yang selalu menghiasi meja kerjanya. Tiruan bunga _primrose _yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan sedikit lapisan marmer selalu membawa atmosfir menenangkan dihatinya.

Menjadi seorang raja adalah hal yang sulit, tentu saja, tak terkecuali untuk Kris. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak angka tiga ratus tujuh puluh empat ia harus memutuskan hal-hal pribadinya secara terperinci tanpa bantuan penasehat kerajaan yang hanya membantu dalam urusan negara. Rakyatnya mulai bergejolak, mempertanyakan kebijaksanaannya untuk cepat memiliki pendamping.

Kenyataannya ia tidak sebijaksana itu, ia sosok bengis yang ditakuti.

Ia tak lagi seorang manusia jika ada yang mencoba mengganggu _primrose-_nya._ Primrose_ adalah jenis bunga mawar liar yang kebanyakan tumbuh di benua Amerika, tapi tumbuhan itu juga tumbuh di wilayahnya dengan baik. Namun _primrose-_nya bukan _primrose_ yang biasa tumbuh liar di hutan. Bunga itu adalah jiwanya yang terbagi menjadi banyak bagian supaya ia hidup abadi, tidak seperti ayahnya yang ia bunuh tiga setengah abad yang lalu. Bunga itu berada dalam sel khusus dengan penjagaan yang nyaris tak tertembus.

Dahulu negaranya bukan bernama Primrose, namun Korea Selatan. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan Korea Utara dan menjadikannya bagian dari negara.

Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai bunga _primrose-_nyawalaupun keabadian Kris telah menjadi rahasia umum_. _Bagi yang mencoba untuk mendekati bunga itu dan membongkar manteranya, akan kehilangan semuanya. Seperti si pria paruh baya kemarin.

Kris menarik napasnya dalam lalu berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sudah terlanjur berkabut. Jemari panjangnya menarik sebuah map berwarna biru tua yang artinya dari bidang peradilan. Perlahan ia membuka benda itu dan membacanya. Itu data mengenai si pria paruh baya yang mencoba mengambil setangkai bunga _primrose_ dalam sel khusus.

Nama pria itu Kim Jiseob, seorang pebisnis tambang yang belakangan mengalami kemunduran sehingga akhirnya bekerja di dalam kastil sebagai asisten kepala pelayan karena kecerdikannya dalam bersiasat. Usianya lima puluh satu tahun, istrinya sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Kim Suho. Matanya mengamati foto pemuda bernama Suho itu. Kulitnya putih pucat dan Kris tidak terlalu percaya bahwa tubuhnya sesehat yang difoto.

Kini Kim Suho sebatang kara.

Sebelah tangannya beralih pada pesawat telepon diatas mejanya. Menempelkan gagang benda itu dan menekan tombol,

"Bawakan aku putra Kim Jiseob. Sekarang."

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, dua orang prajurit datang membawa seorang pemuda manis yang mungkin setinggi batas leher Kris. Kulitnya yang pucat persis seperti yang difoto dan perkiraan Kris benar soal tubuhnya. Kurus dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol, membuat pemuda itu terlihat memprihatinkan untuk berdiri diatas lantai kastil.

"Berapa umurmu?" Suara Kris terdengar lembut, senada dengan tatapan teduhnya yang spontan ia tunjukan pada pemuda itu. Yang ditanyai hanya terdiam, namun Kris sepertinya tidak keberatan untuk menunggu kata yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya tidak terlepas dari sosok bernama Kim Suho itu. "Prajurit, biarkan kami berdua."

Kedua prajurit berseragam biru tua itu mundur dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan Kris. Sang raja hanya tersenyum tipis saat bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Kim Suho? Berapa umurmu?"

Kris dapat melihat belahan bibir Suho yang perlahan terpisah satu sama lain. Disudutnya terdapat luka lebam dan darah yang agak mengering. "Hampir tujuh belas, Yang Mulia."

Raut wajah ketakutan yang terlukis diwajah Suho sangat menggemaskan, membuat Kris merasa dirinya sedikit gila hari ini karena menyebut seorang pria dengan kata 'menggemaskan'. "Kemarilah, aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Suho menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Kris yang mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk disofa yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Kris mengambil kotak P3K dari meja yang ada disampingnya dan mengambil obat merah. "Yang Mulia,"

"Eum?"

"Itu," Kedua manik Suho menatap Kris dengan takut-takut. "Kenapa Yang Mulia mengobati lukaku?"

Kris memutuskan untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir saja meledak. Pemuda kecil ini pasti menganggapnya kejam, tentu saja, dan kini ia kebingungan. "Aku membantu orang baik, Suho-_ya. _Primrose tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau aku menghukum semua orang yang tidak jahat."

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia, ayahku adalah orang jahat yang mendapat hukumanmu." Kali ini Suho sedikit terisak. Hidungnya mulai memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa Yang Mulia tidak akan menghukumku?"

Yang ditanyai menggeleng. Tangannya menempelkan pelan-pelan kasa yang telah ditetesi obat merah kesudut bibir Suho, "Tidak. Lagipula kau terlalu manis untuk kuhukum." Kris terkekeh, "Panggil saja aku _hyung_. Yang Mulia tidak singkat untuk kau ucapkan sepanjang waktu."

"_H-hyung? _Sepanjang waktu?"

"Ya. Kau harus memanggilku _hyung_ dan kau akan tinggal di kastil bersamaku mulai sekarang."

Terlihat raut bingung diwajah Suho yang memerah karena menahan tangis, "_Wae?"_

Kali ini Kris benar-benar tertawa, tak lagi mampu menahan ledakannya sembari menikmati ekspresi kebingungan Suho. "Aku agak kesepian. Kau mau, kan?" Jemari Kris menyentuh pipi Suho yang tirus. Kris meringis pelan saat menelusuri tulang pipi pemuda itu dan terhenti dibibir kenyalnya. Perlahan, Kris menjatuhkan kedua belah bibirnya kesudut bibir Suho yang tidak terluka.

Keduanya tak bergerak. Hanya terpaku pada sentuhan bibir dari lawan bicara. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit, Kris melumat pelan bibir yang tadi dikecupnya. "_Hy-hyung,"_

"Ssst. Tidak apa-apa." Bibir Kris telah terlepas. Kedua tangan kekarnya kini memeluk tubuh kurus Suho tanpa berharap mendapat balasan, "Jangan katakan apapun. Tetaplah bersamaku, Suho."

**TBC**

Ini alurnya aneh, kan/? hehe. Ini FF _fantasy_ bertema kerajaan/? pertamaku, loh! Aku sedang dalam proses mempelajari kerumitan kosa kata biar lebih bagus hihihi. Kecut-kecutnya aku kasi di-_chapter_ depan kok. Aku lagi suka _couple_ KrisHo dan jangan ada yang protes soal _pairing_-nya oceeee. _Review juseyo_ ^^ akan kuusahakan untuk membalas setiap _review_ yang masuk kalau aku sempat, jadi tolong _review_-nya ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Primrose**

.

from naideel

starring EXO Kris – Suho

a Fantasy Romance fanfiction

beware for **Mature Contents, BL, etc**

.

_It's me, Kris. If you try to take the flower, you lose everything._

_Are you curious?_

.

**2****nd**** Chapter, The Drug**

Terlukis raut kelelahan yang jelas diwajah Kris saat dirinya baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya. Tidak jauh dari ruang kerjanya memang, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi disebuah negara dalam jangka waktu dua minggu. Ia harus mengurus beberapa masalah ekspor barang, industri barang tiruan, dan yang lainnya sampai ia tak lagi sanggup memikirkan lembaran kertas diatas meja kerjanya.

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan sejenak namun tak membiarkan dirinya terlelap. Ia teringat pada malaikat yang mungkin sedang mengarungi lautan mimpi ditemani selimut tebal. Musim semi memang tidak membuat semua malam menjadi hangat. Sudah dua minggu Suho tinggal bersamanya, Kris memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu menuju kamar Suho yang ada disebelah kamarnya.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Suho, pria itu mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah terfokus pada layar laptop dihadapannya. Suho masih saja lesu dan kurus, namun tidak selesu pertama kali Kris bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu duduk bersandar dikursi belajarnya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"Suho-_ya?"_

Sosok itu menoleh, menampilkan senyuman lembut diwajahnya yang terlihat agak lelah. Dari pintu Kris dapat melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam. "Oh, _hyung? _Kenapa kesini? Harusnya _hyung _tidur lebih awal. Kudengar kau kelelahan mengurus beberapa masalah."

Kris menggeleng. Pria itu menampilkan senyum tipis sembari mendekati Suho. Ia mengacak rambut malaikatnya itu lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal. Malam ini suhunya rendah, kau tidak takut sakit kalau seperti ini, hm?"

Suho menghela napasnya lalu mematikan laptop. "Khawatirkan saja dirimu, _hyung. _Kalau aku sakit, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan tugas negara." Pemuda itu lalu terkekeh. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Kris untuk duduk diranjang bersamanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu karena aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Kris kembali melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Suho dengan erat. Ia agak kedinginan dan ia yakin Suho juga. "Kau masih mengirim cerita pendek ke majalah-majalah?" Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk. "Banyaklah beristirahat, itu bisa dikerjakan nanti."

Didalam pelukan Kris, Suho berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terlepas. Namun sia-sia. Kris terlalu kuat. "Aku harus mengisi tabunganku kalau tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _hyung."_

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Suho harus melempar pandangan heran pada sang raja. "Kau tidak merepotkanku. Berhentilah merasa seperti itu, aku tidak suka." Suho membiarkan tangannya ditarik untuk ikut berbaring bersama Kris diranjangnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, hm? Apa sikapku padamu penyebabnya?"

Ada nada kecewa disuara Kris dan itu membuat Suho merasa tidak enak. Sebelah tangan Suho meraih tangan Kris, menggenggam tangan itu erat. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bukankah aku ini hanya beban?"

Dengan tenaganya yang sudah banyak terkuras, Kris membalikkan tubuh Suho sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Pria itu mengelus surai hitam malaikatnya dan berbisik, "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku ini menyukaimu?"

Diluar dugaan, Suho hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan.

"Aku menyukaimu, bahkan dari awal aku melihatmu. Ringkih, menderita, dan sedih. Aku senang hari itu aku memerintahkan prajurit untuk membawamu kehadapanku."

Suho merasa lidahnya kelu. Kris menyukainya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Jangan bercanda, _hyung. _Tidurlah, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan. Aku akan menemanimu." Suho menepuk-nepuk dada kris dengan hati-hati supaya Kris terlelap. Kris menghembuskan napasnya berat, mungkin Suho menganggap dirinya hanya sedang kelelahan sehingga bicaranya ngelantur. Tapi dia serius.

Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Suho berpikir seperti itu.

Malam kemudian terasa dingin mengigit. Kris sudah setengah terlelap dan dirinya tidak berencana untuk tak terjaga sepenuhnya. Dapat dirasakannya kepala Suho bergerak-gerak didadanya, membuat Kris menghela napasnya berat sembari merapikan surai hitam Suho yang berantakan. Dalam pikirannya terlintas raut wajah Suho yang pertama kali ia lihat, deskripsi wajah malaikatnya itu hanya menunjukkan kata 'menyedihkan' sebagai kata penyingkat. "_Hyung…"_

Cepat-cepat Kris sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menarik senyum tipis dan menunduk menatap Suho, menunggu sosok itu bicara sesuatu padanya.

"Kau demam. Badanmu panas sekali. Apa kau tidak nyaman?" Suho melonggarkan pelukan Kris sembari berusaha bangkit. Raut wajahnya terlihat mengantuk dan Kris harus merutuki dirinya bahwa ia harus melihat kantung mata Suho yang terlalu hitam. "Akan kubawakan selimut yang lebih tebal dan _sweater."_

Kris membiarkan Suho melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia terdiam menatap daun pintu kamar Suho yang perlahan tertutup dengan iringan langkah terseret milik malaikatnya. Ah, ia baru sadar sedari tadi ia menamai Suho dengan kata itu. Namun sungguh, itu kata yang tepat. Perlahan ia menyentuh dahinya yang panas. Suho benar, ia memang kurang beristirahat. Kemudian Suho kembali dengan sebuah selimut tebal dan dua buat _sweater _rajut.

"Pakailah, aku akan kebawah untuk mengambil air ha—"

"Jangan berlebihan." Potongnya cepat. "Aku malah mengganggu tidurmu." Kini Kris bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil kedua _sweater _yang dibawa Suho.

"Tidak sama sekali, Yang Mulia." Suho menepuk dahinya saat pandangan mengintimidasi Kris sudah terlempar kearahnya. Dia lupa memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung'_. "Eh, um, maaf _hyung._"

"Ssst," Kris mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Membuat Suho harus merinding takut dan mundur seiring langkah Kris yang mendekat. Tanpa jeda waktu yang lama, Kris malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Suho. Kenapa _hyung_-nya ini suka sekali menciumnya? Demi tuhan, bahkan ia menganggap bibirnya sama sekali tidak lebih menarik dibanding apapun yang ada ditubuh Kris.

Ciuman kecil Kris perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. Suho yang tak terbiasa harus terengah dengan jangka waktu pendek-pendek sembari menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul dada Kris. _Hyung_-nya itu bisa kesakitan ditambah lagi Suho merasa suhu tubuh Kris makin meninggi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat menahan geli karena perlakuan tangan Kris yang mengelus ceruk lehernya.

Suho harusnya bisa mengantisipasi hal yang berhubungan dengan ini. Tapi ia terlambat dan kini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi sensasi yang diberikan Kris pada tubuhnya. Ini salah, tapi yang dilakukan bibirnya hanya melontarkan desahan nikmat. Kini tubuhnya terbaring diranjang dengan kaki panjang Kris yang mengangkangi tubuhnya.

"K-kr-Krissh _hyung!_" Kris tengah mengecup lehernya. Astaga, ia tidak tahu bahwa hal seperti ini membuat seseorang harus mendesah meredam jerit karena nikmat. Suho yakin kalau wajahnya telah memerah hingga telinga karena menahan desahan yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya malu. Namun pikirannya tak lagi terkendali saat Kris membelai kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Jemari panjang Kris sudah berhasil membuat apapun yang menempel ditubuh bawahnya terlepas. Bahkan Suho tak lagi memikirkan bagaimana caranya atau kemana semua pakaiannya. Tangannya yang gemetar meraih kerah kemeja Kris dan membuka dua kancingnya. "Malaikat manisku mulai nakal, hm?"

Bisikan kecil Kris ditelinganya membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Kris menyebutnya malaikat? Ia kembali harus merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. "Erghh ahh shh.."

Sebelah tangan Suho telah berpindah pada bahu Kris saat _hyung-_nya itu meraih kejantanannya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulut. Demi apapun, Suho yakin dirinya sudah ada di lapisan langit teratas sekarang. "Rrmhh…" Kris sengaja membuat geraman untuk menambah sensasi yang diterima malaikatnya.

Suho dapat melihat kepala Kris yang naik turun dengan mulut tersumpal miliknya, "AH!"

Ini klimaks pertamanya. Suho menutup matanya erat karena perutnya yang masih teraduk dan cairan yang deras keluar dari benda diselatan tubuhnya. "Manis sekali. Sekarang giliranku, _ne?_" Kris terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi yang tergambar diwajah pemuda dibawahnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk kedua pahanya, "Kemarilah. Akan kuberitahu caranya."

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk. Suho mendekati _hyung_-nya, "_Hyung..._"

"Percayalah padaku." Kini Kris menarik sebelah tangan Suho, "Kau mau membuka pakaianku?" Senyuman mengembang diwajah Kris saat jemari Suho yang gemetar membuka retsleting celana panjangnya. Dengan ragu, pemuda itu menarik celana _hyung_-nya dan terpampanglah kejantanan Kris yang menegang. Kris tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam. Sebelah tangan Kris meraih tangan Suho dan menaruhnya dimiliknya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh shhh _hyunghhh.._" Tubuh Suho terhentak-hentak oleh genjotan Kris. Kebanggaan sang raja telah tertanam dilubang Suho sampai Suho merasa dirinya sangat penuh. Mungkin ukuran Kris memang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Ashhh erhhh," Kris menghentakkan kesejatiannya lebih dalam sampai bulu kuduknya meremang. Nikmat sekali. Dapat dilihatnya Suho menutup matanya erat-erat sembari meremas bahunya. Kris yakin Suho akan sampai sebentar lagi. "Bersama, sayang!"

"Ahhh _hyunghh!_" Tubuh Suho mengejang dan lubangnya menyempit, membuat kesejatian Kris terhimpit sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa. Tak lama kemudian, Kris menyusul malaikatnya, menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam Suho.

"_Gomawo, _Suho-_ya._" Suho tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan perlahan, Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesebelah Suho.

Lengan kekarnya ditarik sang _dongsaeng _untuk melingkari tubuh mungilnya, "Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_." Suho berkata nyaris berbisik dengan suara serak. Tubuhnya yang mungil meringsuk kedalam pelukan Kris. Setelah sekitar dua menit, Suho mengeluarkan dengkuran halus yang membuat Kris tak mampu menahan senyum. Sudah terlelap ternyata.

Jemari Kris menyentuh pipi Suho yang dingin, "Lihat? Kau bisa menyembuhkanku dalam sekejap." Kris terkekeh sendiri layaknya orang gila, ditambah lagi bibirnya tersenyum tanpa henti. Sebelah lengannya yang menjadi bantal untuk Suho ia geser untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ditemani dengkuran halus sang malaikat, ia tak lagi berusaha untuk membuat dirinya terjaga.

**TBC**

_Reader-nim, _maafkan soal adegan ranjang yang kurang memuaskan hehe. Aku memang berencana membuat _fict _yang tidak menonjolkan adegan ranjang, namun fokus pada alur cerita O.O)9 _mianhaeeeeee _(aku tidak berpengalaman dalam BDSM atau _mature scene _yang berlebihan ._.v) jadi mohon maklum ya :D AKU SENANG KALIAN REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA :' aku akan sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian yang mau memberi kritik dan semangat untuk _author yang _tidak berpengalaman ini/? _I hope you enjoy and give me a review~ _

**Balasan review :**

**kikiikyujunmyun** : reviewer pertama :D hehe nanti liat aja ceritanya yayayaya:)

**Alika Malik** : gak keliatan summarynya maksudnya apa ya /lemot. Aku nulis [A KrisHo fict] kok disummarynya^^ hmm kan ada keterangan dibawahnya (indonesian gitu) kris bukan vampir kokkk heheh. panggil aku nad aja yap :)

**DragonPanda21** : hehe thanks reviewnya pandaa/? :)

**Felixio Ciel** : sudaaaaah/?

**Jung Eunhee** : heheh ya gitu deh/? ini sudah kilat belom? :p

**junmyunyifan **: sudaahhhh:) aduh sama banget kita :')

**LiezxoticVIP** : sudah sudah sudah :)

**adindaekaputri20** : waduh ini udah asik belum nc nya? :'

**chiisalma** : *ikutan angkat banner* wkwk semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa:)

**jimae407203** : wkwk semoga sejauh ini masih menarik yaa :)

**turtleclouds** : wahh thanks sanjungannya loh/? :' ini udah lanjut heheheh

**peblish** : ini ini sudahh ;)

**urikaihun** : sudahhhh ;)

**suyanq** : ditunggu sajaaaa hehehe. sudah dilanjut ini ;)

**Dewi Kim** : okehh ini diaa/?

**squalay** : 374 kak. tubuhnya tetep stay di 23 tahun :D

**RubikLuhan** : thanksss. sudahh;)

**ayanesakura chan** : ini ini udah apdet ;)

**kimjoon** : sudahh;)

**BaBaek** : benarr ;') sudahhh

**DragonAqua** : mau gimana lagi? xD heheh sudah ini sudah

**nekotan07** : diliat nanti yahh/? aku cuma ngerasa kata 'hyung' itu lovely banget;) oke thanks usulnya yaaaa

**sendal jepit** : pen name nya asik/? dia stay ditubuhnya yang masih umur 23 tahun ;;]

**leaderjoomyeon** : ME TOOOO ;] wah i'm so proud, this this this :)


End file.
